A Love Triangle?
by pnkprincess01
Summary: Chase is hopelessly in love with Chloe, Tess is hopelessly in love with Chase, Chloe and Tess are bestfriends, and Chloe is a major player. What happens when Chase impringts on Tess? No Twilight Characters! Imprint story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys and gals!**_

_**So, if anyone has read my previous story The Princess & the Wolf, I think I'm abandoning ship on that one. Not a lot of people were really interested in it and I guess I kind of lost my muse for it. But if anyone was desperately in love with it, message me and I'll see if I can spark up some more inspiration. **_

_**This is my new story and I really hope ya'll like it, please read, review and enjoy!**_

I walked into school and tried to avoid as many people as possible. I hated drawing attention to myself. I don't know how I got this way, I used to love being the center or attention. Now I was just making the motions of life and not truly living it as I should be at 17 years old.

I ducked between a few people and made my way to my best friend Chloe. Chloe was the complete opposite of me. She was wild and spontaneous; she never lets anything or anyone get her down. She was the very definition of a rebel. I, on the other hand, am much more reserved and cautious. I don't like to let anyone in. In fact, Chloe was really the only real friend I still have. Once I stopped being loud and proud, my popularity was revoked and all of my friends left me to go find the next "it girl" to follow like lost puppies.

But Chloe stuck with me. She is the best person I know and I would do anything for her.

"Hey girl, how are you?" I greeted her. I handed her the coffee I had picked up on the way here. We were both caffeine addicts and switched off every morning bringing each other lattes.

She snatched the coffee and gulped down a few swallows. "Ahhhh." She sighed. "Coffee is heaven; I swear it's the drink of the Gods. I was ready to kill my mother this morning because she kept nagging me about cleaning my stupid room. I calmly explained to her that I had not yet had my morning coffee and any arguments she had for me would have to wait until after I had caffeine pumping through my veins. This of course, only pissed her off more. So now I'm grounded. Fabulous morning huh?" She ranted to me.

I smirked at her, knowing her mom would have completely forgotten about the whole incident by the time she got home that afternoon. Her mom was cool, hence why Chloe was so awesome. They were super close but fought like cats and dogs, they always made up though.

Then, she got a devious grin on her face and leaned down closer to me, whispering, "Have you seen Chase yet?"

I kept my face impassive and shook my head.

You see, Chase was the guy that was hopelessly in love with Chloe, but I was hopelessly in love with him.

They've dated on and off for two years now. She keeps stringing him along, keeping him as her little pet to play with when she got bored on rainy days. She of course, didn't realize how terribly in love I was with him.

He had been away for the past two weeks and nobody knew where he had disappeared to. Rumors had flown around about him moving to Norway or contracting a fatal illness that required him and his family to be put into a government containment facility. I didn't believe any of them, but as the days passed, my curiosity was piqued more and more.

Her eyes got lusty and she said, "God, he looks delicious. I could eat him for dinner." She licked her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He looks like The Hulk. I swear, wherever he was, he was hitting the gym and steroids HARD."

"He must not have been sick then." I mused, quietly.

"Yeah man, everyone is saying that he said he had a bad case of the flu. But when I had the flu, I lost like 10 pounds. I certainly didn't gain 50 pounds of muscle and grow a foot." She whisper yelled.

We started to walk to class and I reached my destination, English. My favorite class of the day. Not only was it my very best subject, but it was also one of the classes I had with Chase.

I said goodbye to Chloe and she sauntered off in the other direction, yelling various people's names and hellos as she went.

I took my seat in the back of the room and waited for the teacher to arrive, Mrs. B. She was the sweetest little old lady I had ever met in my life, but she had a tendency to be late.

I doodled a few flowers on my paper and then felt a slight breeze come from my left, alerting me that someone had taken the seat next to me. I heard a thud and a loud sigh as the person settled in, he didn't sound thrilled to be here.

I glanced up and realized who was now less than 10 inches away from me. None other than, Chase Kingly. My heart sped up into hyper speed and my breaths started coming out in short gasps. I mentally slapped myself for having such a strong reaction to him, but I couldn't help it. I was doing summersaults on the inside.

Chloe was right, he was mouth watering. His muscles bulged out of his tight black t-shirt, straining the material as far as it would go.

Mrs. B waltzed in, announcing the start of class and effectively ending my trance with Chase's muscles. My head snapped forward and I got out a pencil to take notes.

I heard a gruff whisper next to me saying, "Hey do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

That voice sent shivers up my spine and I dumbly dug through my purse to retrieve one for him. As I handed it to him, our eyes met and locked together.

His beautiful mouth slackened into a stupefied expression, his eyes widened to saucer proportions. He didn't look away from me and I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. His emotions raged across his face; first confusion, then surprise, then utterly glowing happiness.

My face turned fire truck red and I ripped my eyes away from his and turned back in my seat. I used my hair to shield myself from him, hoping he would forget that embarrassing display that had just occurred.

"Hey don't hide from me." I heard a gentle, manly voice say.

He reached down and grabbed my hand and turned me so I was facing him once more.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, moving my hair away from my eyes.

My blush returned full force and I cast my eyes down.

"Your Chloe's friend, Tess right?" He asked.

At the mention of Chloe's name I spun back in my chair, hating myself for betraying her. Chase was hers; I had accepted that a long time ago.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said, keeping my eyes forward and away from his beautiful baby blue eyes. I was scared that if I looked at him again, I would get lost in those suckers and never be able to look away.

He kept trying to talk to me and I kept brushing him off, making lame excuses about paying attention to the teacher. I don't know why, I could pass this class in my sleep and still have an A average.

The class dragged on and finally the bell rang, signaling the end of my embarrassment. Whatever that look was that he gave me was obviously some sort of joke him and his idiot friends had cooked up.

I booked it out of the room, only to have my heart sink when he ran in front of me to keep me from going any further.

"Hey where's the fire?" He asked me, grinning slightly.

"I just don't want to be late to class." I added, like the nerd I was.

"Oh." Was the only response I received from that.

I started to walk away, thinking the conversation was over but he reached out and gently grabbed my arm. For all I know, he could have been touching me with lightning bolts because when our skin touched, it was an electric current rolling through my body.

I jerked my arm back and let out a cry of surprise. But as soon as his touch was gone, my body wanted it again. I craved it.

His face was shocked as well, almost like he didn't understand what was happening either. But after a minute, he chose to ignore it and said, "Can I take you home today, after school?"

My mouth hung agape at the question, hardly believing that Chase Kingly wanted to take ME home.

I looked around for a second, wondering if I had just dreamed that, I did often have odd dreams you know.

He laughed at my expression, "Is that a yes?"

Snapping back to reality, I shook my head no.

His face turned crestfallen and he almost seemed like he was about to have a serious case of the waterworks. It was comical really, seeing such a tough, manly man so upset about such a simple thing.

It upset me that he was sad and I wanted to make it better, so I quickly said, "You can if you want to."

I cursed myself, knowing I would regret opening my big mouth and saying that later, but for now, it was enough that he was elated and happy. It made me happy.

He smiled a 1,000 watt smile down at me and I swear the sun couldn't have shined brighter than his face right then. "Okay, meet me out front after school?" He asked hopefully, like I had all the sudden changed my mind again.

"Yes." I said simply and couldn't help but to smile a little back at him.

What have I gotten myself into?

_**Love it, hate it? Leave me a review please!**_

is


	2. Chapter 2

I. was. Freaking. out.

How could I agree to let Chase take me home? It was probably one big joke anyways, he was more than likely going to drive me away from my house and dump me in a swamp or something while he and his friends had a good laugh about it. Do we even have swamps here? Who knows.

It is the last block of the day and my stomach was wound of tighter than a rattle snake about to spring at someone.

The bell rang, indicating my impending doom. I am such an idiot.

I made my way out of the classroom and went to my locker, killing time in the hopes that he would forget about me and his little gag.

Chloe's locker was right next to mine and I knew she could tell something was wrong from the second I walked up to her. But oddly enough, she didn't say anything. I think sometimes she knew not to ask.

"Whatever's wrong with you, I'm sure it'll be okay chica, just breathe." She told me.

This of course, was like a knife in my side because what she didn't know is that her boy toy was about to take me home and even if it was a prank, I didn't want her knowing about it. Our friendship was worth too much to ruin it.

"It's alright girl. I'll be fine." I replied.

"If you say so, but if you need me, call me. But for right now, I'm going to go have a little bit of fun with Bryan, that big oaf has been trying to get my attention since freshman year and he's thrilled that he's finally got it." She laughed, and flipped her hair back.

She winked at me and reminded me that she was just a text away, then walked away to break some more hearts. I swear she left a trail of crying men everywhere she went. That girl was something else; I shook my head at her, the problem at hand slipping my mind for a split second.

It then came back full force and my heart rate sped up again and I had to concentrate on my breathing.

I looked around the hallway and realized it was completely deserted. Maybe he did forget?

I walked towards the front doors, hoping I was correct in my assumption.

But low and behold, he was standing at the front curb, leaned up against his blue Chevy truck, looking like a God. I swear he was sculpted out of marble, very tan, masculine marble.

His face lit up when he saw me and he said, "Hey there, I thought you were ditching me or something."

I laughed nervously but I think it came out as more of a choke. "Nope." Was all I could manage.

He opened the car door, "Your chariot awaits Madame." He swept his arm across the door like a prince.

I smiled again at him and carefully climbed up into his truck. But I got a little stuck about halfway up because the darn thing was so high and he helped to boost me up into the seat. Can you say embarrassing? Why was I such an awkward person, alllll the time?

"Thanks." I mumbled, cheeks flaming.

"No problem." He smiled at me again and then jogged to the other side and climbed into the driver's seat with no problem at all. Stupid tall person, I grumbled.

He started the engine and it roared to life like a seriously pissed off black bear.

I racked my brain for something to talk about that would be interesting to him and possibly make him think I was the most brilliant and amazing person on the planet.

The only thing I could come up with was, "Wow, the weather is really nice today."

Yes, I know, I suck at life. And to top it off, it was raining, hard. Not like cute little rain drops, no, we were having torrential downpours and I just told him the weather was nice? Jesus Christ.

He laughed so hard I thought he was going to pop a lung. "Yeah, really nice." He managed in between sobs of laughter.

I sank back into my seat, hoping to somehow absorb myself into it, but regrettably life just wasn't on my side today and that didn't happen.

He wiped his eyes and recovered himself. "So Tess, tell me about yourself."

I was immediately cautious, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He said simply and then, "I'm so fascinated by you, how did I not notice you before, such a beautiful flower in the middle of a field of weeds…" he trailed off to himself.

Ummm what?

"Well I've lived here in Virginia all of my life, I have an awesome family, my dog, Snoodles, is kind of the coolest four legged creature on the face of the earth, and my very best friend is Chloe." I told him.

"Snoodles?" He asked, doing that super loud obnoxiously cute laugh again.

"Yes Snoodles, I was really into noodles when I was a kid and I wanted to name my dog after them but I couldn't say it right so it came out as Snoodles, hence the name, Snoodles." I proclaimed.

I didn't exactly realize how utterly ridiculous that sounded until after the words made their out of my mouth. Awkward.

He chuckled again and said, "Well I think that is just about the cutest story I have ever heard."

I smiled at him, "So what about you big shot, what's your story?"

"Well I grew up in Alabama and moved to Virginia at the start of High School, my dogs name is Susie, also known as Susie Que, I have 3 older brothers and a little sister named Mary." The southern accent finally made sense now; he was from Alabama, duh. Not even going to lie though, that accent was kind of the sexiest thing I had ever heard. Whooo.

"Big family, how old is your sister?"

"She's seven and she's a devil child, but she's still my favorite." He chuckled again, thinking about his sister.

The fact that he really loved his sister was also hot.

I swear if he kept on talking, he was going to have me melted down into a big pile of butter. I was mentally sighing at everything he was saying and it was really freaking me out because this was NOT normal behavior for me.

He told me some more about himself and his family and then surprised me with, "Tess, what happened to you? When I came here freshman year, the only person I ever heard about was you. Everyone was always talking about how pretty and popular you were, the parties you threw. It was like a gift from the heavens to even be allowed in your presence. Half the guys in our school were in love with, the other half were gay. Hell, I was semi in love with you myself."

My expression saddened, knowing what he was saying was true. "I suppose I just woke up one day and realized I didn't like the person I was anymore or the people I was hanging out with. I saw my friends bullying kids to the point of tears and it hit me that there was nothing horribly spectacular about us 'popular' kids. We were just people who had the unique pleasure of being beautiful, or rich, or good at sports. I guess you could say I woke up and smelled the coffee."

His mouth was agape, I presume astounded by my impassioned rant. "That is very noble of you, really, I feel kind of inferior sitting next to you right now."

"Don't be, I just decided it was time to be a better person, not a big deal." I told him, shrugging.

"That is a big deal, you rose above the rest, you stayed true to yourself and I respect that fully." He said.

I was feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the attention on me so I decided to switch the subject, "What about you mister, where have you been for two weeks?"

His face immediately hardened and I was intrigued by the change.

"I was sick, I had the flu." He said, flatly.

"Oh." I said suspiciously, letting it slide for now.

I told him where to turn into my neighborhood and in no time, we were parked outside my house. He seemed sad that we were here already.

"This is my stop." I said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" He asked.

I laughed lightly, "Well tomorrow is Friday, which is a school day, so yes, you will see me tomorrow."

"Dumb question I guess." He grinned.

Right before I was about to climb down from his monstrous truck he leaned over and brushed his fingers across my face.

"Your skin is like velvet." He breathed. "I've been wondering all day what it would feel like."

He stared deeply into my eyes for a second and I could have sworn he was about to kiss me, but he suddenly jerked back like he had been shot when a wolf howled in the distance.

"Another time, I suppose." He whispered, almost to himself. He retracted his hand, told me goodbye one last time and said, "I'll see you tomorrow gorgeous." With a wink.

I hopped dumbly down and stumbled to my door. He waited until I was safely in the house before driving away. What a gentlemen.

Once I made it inside. I slid down the front door, with a mammoth sized cheshire cat grin on my face.

_**PLEASE let me know what you think with a review, they keep me writing! **_

_**Any ideas or thoughts are appreciated. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you like this chapter…**_

The next morning I woke up feeling more rested than I had in ages.

I had decided that it was time to stop hiding. While I still didn't want to be that horrible person, I had come to the conclusion that being under the rock I had been living under for the past year, was no longer acceptable.

It was my time to shine.

But I would like for you to keep in mind that this change was not for Chase. This was for me, I didn't need his approval, and I just wanted to feel good again; about myself and with life in general.

It was just a bonus that it would make him salivate in the process.

So, instead of my usual hoodie and jeans, I was going to bring back my inner fashionista.

Yes, I used to be considered a fashionista. I like clothes, sue me.

The only problem was finding a cute outfit. When I decided to cleanse myself of all of that negative energy, I had a bonfire where I burned all of the things that reminded me of that dark period in my life. A.K.A. all my clothes are gone.

But I was sure I had at least saved a few things that were near and dear to me, I couldn't let go of EVERYTHING you know.

I searched the deep depths of my closet until, voila! I found a box labeled, "The Past".

I blew the dust off the top and slowly took the lid off.

I swear to all that is holy, I heard a freaking halleluiah chorus start to sing.

Inside that box, were 3 pairs of glorious skinny jeans; light, dark, and distressed, 4 cardigan sweaters; pink, light pink, hot pink, and purple, a black leather jacket, 2 skirts, a polo, 3 slouchy shirts, tank tops, dresses, belts, jewelry, purses, and shoes; oh God, shoes; heels, flats, sandals, boots, and Toms. I was positively dying.

I don't know how I had lived without my clothes for so long.

You can take the girl from fashion, but you can never take fashion out of the girl. Honestly, at one point in my life I had actually aspired to be a fashion designer, so you can see where this was kind of a big deal for me.

Now it was time to decide what to wear.

I put on a light blue dress with a tan belt, a navy blazer to go over top of it since my school was like Nazis when it came to the dress code. I accessorized with chunky, colorful bracelets, dangling earrings, a big ring, a brown Steve Madden purse(I am obsessed with him), and stilettos with a ruffled front.

My long blonde hair was curled in spirals and left down, I put on makeup for the first time in awhile, and even I had to admit, I looked pretty smokin'.

I waltzed downstairs and laughed when my mom's mouthed dropped open.

I think her eyes started tearing up when she saw me and she said, "Oh honey, you look beautiful. I'm so glad you're feeling better."

You see, I never told her about my friends, I think she thought they had all ditched me and I had gone into a major depression or something. I knew I should have but I couldn't bring myself to, I now felt bad that she had been worrying about me all this time.

I gave her a hug, told her goodbye, and walked out the door to my car.

My car had also been collecting dust for a long time, it was a cherry red BMW SUV, and I hadn't felt right about driving it until now. So I had just been making the mile walk to school every day. It wasn't awful since the town I lived in was so small. But I was ready to break her out. Her, being Shelley. Yes I named my car, I'm a weirdo, it happens.

I took the covering off of Shelley and basked in the glory of her, that car was my baby.

The engine purred to life, almost like it was welcoming me back to the world.

I sighed in contentment and drove the short distance to the school.

As I pulled in, every single head turned.

I pulled into my old parking space, effectively cutting off my ex best friend, Kati, from swinging into it.

She had pretty much decided to become me when I had stepped down from the queen bee position. She took my parking space, my friends, she copied my style, and she started dating my ex boyfriend; Derek. He was an asshole, she could have him because I certainly had no desire for him any longer.

But the Bitch was back ya'll. This time though, I would use my powers for good rather than evil.

I chuckled when I saw her huffing at me with shock on her face.

I flipped her the bird, and opened the door. As soon as I was out of the car, I heard catcalls all around.

I laughed again, knowing that would piss her off even more.

I spotted Chloe across the parking lot and gave her a wink. She beamed back at me, and motioned me over to her.

She gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "It's good to have you back sweetie."

I took the coffee she offered and chugged some down. Taking in my surrounding and realizing everyone was still staring. "Shows over guys, get your mouths off the ground." I told them.

They all straightened up and turned back around, but I knew they were still studying us out of the corner of their eyes, pathetic.

Chloe and I started to walk into the building and I said, "So how did it go with Bryan yesterday?"

Her answer shocked the hell out of me. "Actually girl, I really really like him. He's so nice and sweet. He treats me like a lady. You know, opening doors for, pulling out chairs, all that crap. It was pretty cute." She sighed.

My eyes bulged out; I had never heard her talk about a guy like that. She was the type of girl that when she was talking to a guy and he started to show any interest in her, she was done. I knew this was just a defense mechanism because she was petrified of getting hurt. But I had never told her that.

This time, it my turn to hug her, "I'm so happy for you, he sounds great. I can't wait to give him 'the talk'." I laughed. That was our code for, 'if you hurt my best friend, I will bury you so no one will ever be able to find your body, or the pieces of it at least.' What are best friends for?

She giggled and said, "I can't wait to see his face when you do."

"It will be priceless." I said.

The question I knew was coming finally came, "So what brought about this change, I think it's fabulous, but I'm curious?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed.

I sighed, "I don't know, I guess I was sick of hiding."

"Well you're certainly not hiding anymore, good lord, look at all of these guys panting over you." She said, looking around the hallway at my 'admirers'.

I sighed, knowing she was right, but not caring. There was something , or rather someone I needed to tell her about and I was scared to see her reaction. It could be really good or really bad.

"Listen, Chloe, I need to talk to you, let's go grab a table in the commons since the bell isn't due to ring for another 15 minutes or so." I said.

She quickly agreed and we made our way to the large, open commons area, it was the best place in our school. Besides the library of course, I was a book worm.

We sat down at the little café section and I gathered my courage to broach the Chase subject with her.

"You know you're my very best friend and I don't want you to get the wrong idea about what I'm about to tell you. I also don't want to ruin our friendship over a silly boy. Granted, he is a super sexy boy, but that's beside the point. Do you promise to hear me all the way out before making a snap decision?" I asked her.

She put her hand up, "I already know what you're going to say, and I know Tess. You've been in love with him for longer than I can remember. Even when you were dating Derek, you were pining after him. It was selfish of me to mess around with him and keep him away from you. But I was jealous you know. I was jealous of you and your life and for once, I just wanted to have something you wanted. I know that makes me a terrible person, but it's the truth. And I feel awful that you've been stressing out about telling me this when it should have been me all along to feel bad about the situation." Her bottom lip quivered, a sure sign that tears were bound to come.

I was astounded to say the least. That was in no way, shape, or form the way I thought that conversation was going to go down.

All I could do was get up and hug her.

"Don't you dare feel bad about it. I knew nothing would ever happen between him and I. I totally accepted that. You're not an awful person; you're the very best person I know." I whispered to her.

She wiped her eyes, "You're amazing, did you know that?" She asked me.

I flipped my hair back, jokingly, "I may have been told once or twice."

We both laughed and hugged once more.

"You know I feel like a massive weight has been lifted off my chest. I wonder if this is how women feel after they have a boob reduction?" I said, wonderingly.

Chloe threw her head back and chuckled, "You say the darndest things kid."

"It's a talent." I told her, flipping my hair again.

"But honestly, I don't even know what's going on with us. He took me home yesterday and I think he was about to kiss me when he dropped me off. I originally thought it was a joke, but I don't know anymore. What do you think?" I asked her.

"I don't think it's a joke, he's a really nice guy, and he wouldn't do that. Also, have you looked in the mirror? You're H-O-T. Even before you broke out your old clothes. You could never be a joke pretty girl." She told me.

Her words reassured me slightly, but I still wasn't sure, "I guess we'll see what happens."

_**Okay, I know this wasn't a lot of Chase and Tess action, but I wanted to get some BFF moments in there. **_

_**Also, from here on out I'm going to make Tess a bit more assertive. I was sick of writing her all pathetic and wimpy. But if you guys hate it, let me know and I'll reign her back in. haha**_

_**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! **_

_**Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello beautiful readers,**_

_**I know it's been forever and a day since I updated but life has been hectic and I sincerely apologize. **_

_**Actually, from now on, updates will probably come every weekend instead of the faster ones I had previously. Again, I'm terribly sorry, but school IS important. Haha**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed each and every one, as always. Keep them coming! **_

_**Hope you like chapter 4…**_

I sat down in English class, with butterflies in my tummy, knowing Chase would be beside me in a matter of moments.

My body was revved up, the anticipation was killing me and my heart ached. I swear it was like every inch of me was calling for him. Strangest feeling in the world. And the worst part, I couldn't explain at all.

Suddenly, my very own Hercules appeared in the doorway. His eyes met mine and locked as he walked over. They spoke volumes of what he was feeling; happiness, relief, excitement, and did I detect…love, perhaps?

He swung, gracefully into the seat next to me, faced me and took my hand in his. Dwarfing mine with his massive one.

"Hello beautiful, how are you this morning?" He asked me, his eyes still boring intensely into mine.

"I'm fabulous, how are you?" I smiled at him, but was still slightly disappointed that he hadn't noticed my change of attire.

He sighed, contented, and I think he sniffed me, maybe? "I'm much better now that I'm with you."

I laughed, "What a line. Do you use that on all of your girls?" I asked him, joking.

His expression changed to a serious one in a matter of .456 seconds. "No, only you." He told me, powerfully.

I laughed awkwardly and brushed it off, "Sure."

He let it go too but added under his breath, "I'm absolutely serious."

Ms. B came prancing in the doorway and signaled the beginning of class. But Chase didn't drop my hand. He simply turned in his seat, and held it comfortably on his leg.

I tried to get mine from his, but he only tightened his grip on it, not harshly though. No, he was very gentle. I almost couldn't believe a giant like him could be so tender.

So, I let it go and continued to hold his hand throughout class. I knew we were getting quite a few odd stares and I even heard one girl named Jessie, who was sitting behind us say, "Why is he holding HER hand? He might get some sort of disease." Her and her nimrod friends thought that was absolutely hysterical and interrupted the whole class by laughing a horrible hyena-like laugh.

Ms. B, still thoroughly absorbed in the lesson that nobody was paying attention to, didn't even look up to find out what was causing a stir in her classroom.

Chase, on the other hand, didn't think it was so funny.

I saw his face change from a happy, scholarly student who was listening to the teacher, to that of someone who looked ready to commit a murder.

He jerked around in his seat and glared daggers at the girls. "You do NOT talk about her like that. Who are you to talk Jessie, everyone knows you have more STD's than I can count on one hand."

That comment certainly shut her up because her mouth hung open and I was about to tell her to shut it before she caught flies but before I could utter a word, Chase leaned down and brushed his lips on my forehead. "You're exquisite." He whispered to me.

My face turned crimson and I beamed at him. He smiled back and gave one last baleful glare to those Neanderthals before turning back around to listen to Ms. B.

The rest of the class I sat there, with a colossal smirk on my face. It felt so good to have someone take up for me like that. I knew, and Chase knew, that I could have taken care of that little problem myself, but it still felt marvelous to have him stick up for me.

The bell rang and I gathered my various books and such. He stood beside me, waiting.

Once I was settled and ready to go, he once again, took my hand and we walked out to the crowded hallway.

He playfully knocked into me a few times, to which I retaliated by knocking back into him, unfortunately, it didn't even phase him. The stupid brick, didn't even move an inch. Dumb muscles.

He laughed at my disgruntled expression and I couldn't help but to laugh along with him.

I spotted Chloe and she came sauntering towards us. Suddenly, I was nervous because I didn't know how the two of them together would go. My heart clenched at the thought of him getting back with her. Nonetheless, I was still happy to see her.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." She said grinning, and winked at us.

I blushed again and gave her a 'I can't believe you just said that' look.

"That's us." He said, leaning down and brushing his lips on my hair.

That only added to my confusion and I felt like I was just in a huge state of bewilderment.

"So Tess, all I've heard about all day is how your 'back' or whatever the hell that means. And apparently Kati isn't too thrilled about it. She's been talking about you nonstop. I was this close to pulling those trashy, fake extensions right out of hair last block is she didn't shut her mouth." Chloe told me, cutting her eyes.

I think I saw recognition in Chase's eyes because he looked at me and finally realized that I was dressed up. He didn't say anything though.

"Whatever let her talk. She's not my problem. Besides, haters make you famous, remember?" I said, winking.

She chuckled at that one. Our life motto used to be 'Keep talking haters, your making me famous.'

"Yeah girl, you're right, as usual." She told me.

We said goodbye and parted ways to get to our next class.

Chase walked me to Chemistry before going off to some wood shop class that I would never in a million years, take.

He kissed me forehead again and pulled me into a tight hug. His arms felt excellent wrapped around me. They were like logs of hard, warm muscles. I breathed in his wonderful scent; it was musky, manly, but not too overwhelming that it wasn't still amazing.

"Meet me for lunch?" He asked, keeping his arms around me.

"I'll see you there." I smiled at him and said goodbye.

My next class was a blur of boredom and whispers all around me. The whispering was actually starting to get on my last nerve. Was this county really so small that I was the only juicy topic to talk about? Apparently.

At one point, I had to turn around and tell the kid behind me to shut his trap or I would be shutting it for him. I didn't hear another peep after that.

When it was time for lunch, I found Chloe and had begun to look for Chase when who did I cross paths with? None other than the wicked witch of the south, herself, Kati James.

I was just strolling along, minding my own business when her and her little posse came barreling at me. Kati knocked into me 'accidentally.' Yeah, accident, my butt.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there, it was almost like you were invisible or something." She said haughtily in that disgusting nasally voice of hers.

"No I think it was your big ass that knocked into me. Trouble steering that thing huh?" I asked her, smirking.

She practically growled at me. "Just because you decided to start dressing like a human being again doesn't mean you can speak to me like that."

"Oh and how should I speak to you? What makes you so special?" I asked, jabbing my finger at her.

This question stumped her again. I swear, it was like speaking to a box of rocks.

She snorted, "Whatever, I'm done here. _Trash_ isn't worth my precious time." She smirked evilly and strutted away like she was the freaking Queen of England.

I laughed as she walked, knowing I had gotten to her. That dumbo didn't even know how to respond to my questions. Idiot.

I gave Chloe a look and she just laughed, "I've never met anyone so stupid in all of my life."

"Agreed." I told her.

We continued to the lunch room and I spotted Chase leaning against the side of the door, waiting for me, I presume.

He looked solemn and I wondered what was wrong with him. However, as soon as he saw me, his entire face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well hello there." He said, taking my hand. His were so warm and it was soothing, today had been stressful, for sure.

"I missed you." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"It's only been an hour." I told him, laughing.

"An hour without you is awful, pure and simple."

I smiled and kept walking.

He sat down at a table filled with massive men just like him. What the heck where they on?

"Tess, Chloe, this is Phil, George, and Eric. I'm not sure if you two already know these rascals yet or not."

They all gruffly said, "Hey." But mainly kept shoveling food down their throats. Fun guys.

I knew George because he had been in my history class last year, he was quiet and I think, for the most part, a pretty nice guy. The other two, I had never actually spoken to in person but I had certainly heard about them.

Eric and Phil were the gossip topic a few months back because they used to be huge baseball stars around here. Then they just up and quit a few months ago and stopped talking to all of their jock friends. It caused quite the uproar. We were all about the sports here at River High.

I sat down, awkwardly while Chase went to get food from the lunch line. Chloe had also deserted me to go eat with Bryan. So here I was, alone with three massive men, who were complete strangers. Awesome.

I retrieved me pink lunch box from my book bag and began to nibble on my sandwich.

George looked up from his plate at me, "We had history together last year, right?"

"Yes, we did. Wasn't Mr. Harp just awful?" I asked him, effectively breaking the ice.

"Definitely, I wanted to rip my ears off from all of his needless lecturing. Jesus."

I laughed, "He was pretty bad about his little rants. I'm thankful that class is over."

He just nodded his head and went on devouring his lunch. Did their stomachs have a limit?

Chase came back and slid in beside me. "I hope they didn't scare you off."

I laughed again, "No, not yet."

He offered me some fries and I declined. "Oh come on, you know you want some."

I shook my head again; I needed to go on a diet, for real.

He gave up that venture and started to demolish his food as well. He had bought 3 slices of pizza, 2 cheeseburgers, fries, nachos, a liter of Coke, and 2 brownies.

Wow, was all I had to say. How as he still skinny? That was NOT fair.

He stopped chewing abruptly and turned towards me.

"So I've been thinking Tess, well actually I was wondering…" he trailed off nervously.

"Yes? Spit it out?"

"Well I wanted to know if we could hang out tomorrow. You know, like a date?" He rushed out, pleading in his eyes.

I couldn't help but grin, "I thought you would never ask."

_**There's chapter 4 guys. I hope you enjoyed it. **_

_**I really need any writing advice you could give me though. I feel like I'm rushing, does it sound like that? Also, I feel like I'm repeating a lot of words? I'm not sure, but please let me know what you think in a review. **_

_**ANY advice or thought you have would be AMAZING. **_

_**Next chapter is their first date, yay!**_


End file.
